Run Across the Sea
by The Last Kunoichi
Summary: While the whole British navy is after them, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will pick up a young marooned pirate called Brianna Cartwright on the way. Read as they run from the navy, Davey Jones, and Edward Blackbeard Teach! Caution: WRITTEN B4 POTC 3!
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was swimming as fast as she could. The waves threw her forward, yet pulled her out. She saw land up ahead. "Ah! A new hope!" She said. Just as she thought she could swim no longer, she felt a sudden burst of energy and determination shoot through her. She swam even faster, until she reached the beach.

She scrambbled onto the beach, and rested for a minute. Then, she got up, faced the ocean and yelled at the top of her lungs: "Bring it on, life! Come and face Brianna Cartwright!" 


	2. Caught

Jack struggled against his chains. Why did he have to go on land? WHY? Jack sighed. "I guess it's over," he said. "The rein of Jack Sparrow is done"  
Jack had gone ashore, following his compass. Big mistake. Apparently, while he was away at sea trying to work out a blood debt he made with Davey Jones, he was a wanted man for the crime of piracy against the crown of Britian. He was spotted by a soilder and was therefore taken to prison, found guiltyafter his trial. 

But where was the compass leading him too, you ask? Elizabeth Swann.

Before he was almost eaten by Davey Jone's "Terrible Beasty" (The Crakin), Elizabeth had told him he was a good man, and kissed him. But it was also her who had chained him to the boat before the giant squid devoured the Pearl completely. Still, Jack's compass wasn't broken, nor did it lie.

Jack sighed again. "She's probably already married to Will, now," he said. Jack had known quite a bit of women, but Elizabeth was the only one whom he really loved. But of course... that kiss was just to get him chained to a boat that was about to be taken down by a giant sea creature. Fortunately, Jack jumped past the Crakin, and threw his sword in it, making it think he ate him, and flew into the sea. He was picked up by a passing ship. The crew members weren't aware that he was Captain Jack Sparrow, so he told them he was John Spara who was a pirvateer, who's ship got wrecked during the storm.

I have to get out of here somehow! he thought. Jack noticed a pin that was just within his hand's reach. He had an idea...


	3. Elizabeth misses Jack

Elizabeth sat crying in her room. Life was not so sweet now. 

Ever since she had kissed Jack, chained him to the Black Pearl, and told him she wasn't sorry, guilt had been eating away at her.

First, she was guilty and sad that she had done such a thing. She chained her friend to a boat that was the prey of a giant squid. "I'm a murderder!" she thought after she climbed into the life boat.

Friend. That word didn't seem to suit Jack while Elizabeth said it. Another thing was bugging her. Jack's compass. Two times out of the three she used it, it pointed to Jack. Elizabeth had a funny feeling that she was having some sort of affair with him... but affairs didn't last... did they?

And the other thing that was bugging her as much as her affair worries was that Will had seen her kissing Jack, and ever since they've pretty much been fighting.

"You are engaged to me, Elizabeth! About to be married! And you start to drift toward a pirate? It is against God's law to not to break the vows of our marrige!" Will yelled at her.

Elizabeth sobbed a bit more. "I wonder where he is now..." she muttered. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt strange. She had a longing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Will was out, right now, and wasn't to be home until late, but it wasn't Will who she was longing for... It was Jack.

"He's gone, Elizabeth," she told herself. "Gone forever because of you." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She decided to pay some respect to Jack's memory, and started to walk down to the harbor. The first place they met.

Elizabeth sighed and looked out onto the water. "He saved me..." she said, "he saved me, and I never really thanked him properly..."

Elizabeth entered the prison. A lot of pirates were there, and she just wanted to remind herself Jack wasn't really horrible. If there was such a thing as a good pirate, he was just so.

She walked and walked until she came to this particular cell. She looked in it and couldn't believe who she saw... Jack!


	4. Together Again

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked in disbelif.

Jack looked up. He dropped the pin he trying to use to unlock himself from his chains. "Elizabeth... is that you?"

Elizabeth nodded as a huge smile split onto her face and as tears of joy came to her eyes.

Jack struugled. "I would get up, but I'm in a bit of a predicament, love," he said.

Elizabeth knelt to his eye level. "I thought you were dead!" Jack gave her a look. "Of course you did!" he muttered bitterly. "You're the one who chained me to that blasted boat in the first place!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said, sincerely. "I don't know what went through my head... it's just... I was really mad that you left the Pearl to be eaten by the Kraken at first-"

"But I came back, didn't I?" Jack exclaimed.

"Let me finish!" Elizabeth said. "And I really didn't mean what I said. I regret it sooooo much now, you have no idea... the truth is..." Elzabeth hesitated. Here we go! she thought... "I-I- I love you, Jack, and I really ment that kiss, and I can't tell you what a mess I'm in! Will saw us, and-"

"Look, darling," Jack said. "I would love to here the end of your little romance with Will, but my body's being crushed by these metal chains. Be a dear, and try to swipe the keys off the guard. Please."

Elizabeth made a what-does-he-take-me-for face, got up, and left. Jack slumped. "Perfect!" he said. "Lost the only chance of being free, and lost the love of my life."

He tried to clap his hands, but then he remembered they were chained.

Elizabeth ran along the prison corridor. "What kind of woman does he take me for?" she asked herself. She was about to go home, but she thought of Jack. How he risked his life for her, how he charmed his way into her heart. It was right for him to interupt her, the man was sufficating under those bloody chains! She ran up to the guard, bumped him, swiping his keys off him in the progress, and ran back to his cell, and unlocked him.

"That's one problem solved," said Jack. "But now I need the key to unlock these chains."

Elizabeth took the pin that lay beside Jack's hand, and picked the lock open. It opened with a click. The chains fell off of Jack, and he got up without hesitation.

Jack didn't expect what was coming next. As soon as he got up, Elizabeth flew into his arms, almost knocking him back over, and she kissed him.

Jack had forgotten what a kiss from Elizabeth was like. Jack wished that moment never ended, but then the both of them heard footsteps approach.

Elizabeth, still in Jack's arms turned to see eho it was... It was Will. 


	5. Escape and an Argument

Will dropped the horse shoes he had in his hand. He could not believe what he was seeing. 

He saw Elizabeth stare in shock at him. She had her arms wrapped around a man's neck. It looked as if she had just kissed him. She was pulled close to him, and Will didn't see her resisting.

The man who had his fiancee in his arms was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. The man hadn't changed since he last saw him. He still had dark brown eyes, a red bandana over his dredlocks, and he still had a slight smirk on his face, even when he knew he was in trouble.

Will felt colder toward the two more than ever. He wanted to shake Elizabeth until her teeth rattled, and he just wanted to yanked Jack's pistol from it's holder and put it to his head. He was about to yell, but then he heard: "OY! What're you doing!" The guard was coming .

Jack reacted to this right away. He took Elizabeth's hand, and pulled her along, out of the cell as fast as he could. As for Will, he caught him by the neck of his shirt, and dragged him off. He turned back and faced him. "Sorry, mate," he said. "But if I had more time I would pull you out by your feet instead."

Will tried to break away from Jack's grasp, but the pirate had a stronger grip than he thought, and relucantly followed Jack.

The three came to the harbor. Jack ran to the nearest ship he could see. He helped Elizabeth up into the boat, threw Will aboard, leaped on himself, untied the boat as quickly as he could, and set sail.He saw the guard look after him in shock, and anger. He ran off.

"Jack," Elizabeth said. "As much as I love you, I must ask you to please be a bit more gentle with Will. He's not as hardy as you."

"Well, darling," Jack said, in a low voice so that Will wouldn't hear, "thank you for that compliment, but as much as I WOULD like to be a bit more gentle with your fiancee, he must get used to rough treatment. If we're going to be avoiding are enemies at sea, he's got to be a bit less of a whimp."

Elizabeth stifled a giggle. But after she felt bad. She loved Jack with all her heart, but Will was her "friend" too. She sighed. Me and Will are going to have to talk, she thought. She approached Will...

Brianna moaned. "I've been sitting on this beach for HOURS!" She muttered. "If a ship doesn't come soon my fire signal will become useless!" In the hours, Brianna had smartly gathered a bunch logs and sticks, to make a fire signal. She rubbed to sticks together for an hour and a half until she caught a spark on her kindling. The fire was burning high now, and the smoke was rising. But it wouldn't last forever.

Suddenly, Brianna saw a ship in the distance. She started to flag it down by waving her arms and screaming at the top of the lungs...

Will was lying on the deck with a bruised cheek. "I... hate... Jack... Sparrow," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly Elizabeth sat down beside him. "Will," she said gently we need to talk."

"Your darn right we need to talk!" he yelled.

"No, Will, just listen please," Elizabeth said. "I just think we weren't meant to be. We can still be friends, but nothing more than that. Me and Jack just... we just... have this special bond, and-"

"Oh really!" Will cried sarcasticlly. "Who would tear the whole world apart to look for you? Who would do anything for your attention? Who would give you his mind and soul!"

"WILL! HOW DARE YOU!" Elizaeth exclaimed. "Who was it who saved me from drowning when I fainted in the ocean about a year ago?"

"Who was it who left the boat to be eaten by the Kracken at first?"

"Who was it that was brave enough to jump into a hungry giant squid?"

"Oh yeah?" Will said. "Well who was it who chained him to the boat in the first place? Eh?"

Elizabeth had had enough with Will's childish games. She got up and said: "Will Turner, I am sorry, but I love Jack Sparrow now, and you are just going to have to except that! I can no longer be your fiancee. You were not the one to risk your life for me in the first place!"

With that, Elizabeth took off her ring, threw it at Will's feet, and went below deck.


	6. Rescued and a Ring

Jack had heard Elizabeth's and Will's arguing. What Will said must of really hurt Elizabeth. 

"The idiot should have known better," Jack muttered under his breath. He was about to go below deck to comfort Elizabeth, but then he heard someone shouting.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. "OVER HERE! HELP! I'VE BEEN MAROONED! COME!"

Jack looked toward a beach near by. A young woman was waving her hands. She was the one who was yelling. She seemed stranded.

"Great, another damsel and distress, waitng to be rescued..." Jack muttered. He didn't like making stops when his enemies were chasing him. None the less, he couldn't just leave the girl there, she looked like she was barely sixteen!

"Never fear, Jack is here," he muttered sarcasticly. Jack reluctantly turned the ship around, and headed toward the beach.

"It's turning around!" Brianna exclaimed, with joy. She kept flagging the ship down, and within minutes, the ship had stopped, and she was able to get on.

But before she did, and young man jumped off the boat. He had dark eyes, a red bandana over his long dredlocks. He was tanned, and looked about twenty.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jack looked at the girl. She was tall, and leggy. She was dressed like a pirate, and she smelled like one too. Yuck! Jack thought. She had long dark hair, and green eyes.

She asked who he was. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said. "Now, listen, I'm in a hurry. I've got pretty much the whole British navy after me, I have a distressed woman below deck, probably crying her eyes out now, and a suitor lying on the deck with a bruised cheek, and a thrown engagment ring at his feet, so haul your sixteen year old self onto the boat, and let's get going!"

"First of all, I'm nineteen, and second of all I'm Brianna Cartwright, and I'm running away from enemies too."

"Good, good," Jack said, not paying attention. Brianna rolled her eyes. At least I wasn't rescued by a privateer, she thought. She shuddered. Brianna had sworn never to care for a privateer. They were the devil's servants. But they were not on the same page as pirates. They hunted down her own kind like dogs.

When Brianna hopped on board, she noticed a youth lying on the deck. As Jack Sparrow had said, he DID have a bruised cheek, and he DID have an engament ring lying infront of him. Brianna sat down beside him.

"Hi, I'm Brianna Cartwright," she said...

Jack ran down, below deck to see if Elizabeth was alright. She was sitting in a hammock, with tears in her eyes.

When she saw Jack, she got down, and ran to his arms. She suddenly started sobbing hystericly.

"What Will said was true," she said. "I can't believe my self. I attempted to murder you... At first I thought I'd get over this and would think nothing of it, but I just- I- c-can't..." she started crying again. Jack sat in the hammock with her.

"Elizabeth listen," he said. "If you really loved me, I see that attempted murder as a sign of love, believe it or not. If you really love me, you'll become a pirate... and that's what pirate's do."

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "I really do love you," she said.

Jack added teasingly, "and if Will gives you any trouble, I'll-"

Elizabeth giigled a little bit, and put her finger to his mouth, silencing him. "Thank you," she smiled.

Jack leaned in for a tender loving kiss from Elizabeth. She gladly excepted his invitation. While still kissing, Jack sleathily took out a ring from his pocket, and put it on Elizabeth's finger. They broke apart and she looked at it.

It was shining gold, as if polished recently. And in the middle of it was a shining diamond in the shape of a skull.


	7. Brianna's Story

Brianna looked at the man lying on the deck, he looked at her with angry eyes. "Will Turner, " he said, shortly. 

"Your captain, Jack Sparrow, saved me. I was stranded on that beach over there," Brianna said.

"Don't talk to me about Jack. He's an arrogent fool who has the maturity of a three year old." Will snapped. Brianna looked at him.

"Why are you lying on the deck?" she asked.

"Long story," Will muttered.

"I've got time," Brianna said.

Does she ever shut up? Will thought. He sighed and sat up. "Ok, well, today, I was at my blacksmith's shop, making shoes," Will started...

After finnishing up, Brianna was looking at him with suprised eyes. "You do love Elizabeth, right?" she asked. Will nodded. "And if you love her so much, you'd want her to be happy right?"

"If it took my life to make her happy, so be it," said Will.

"If she's happy with Jack, why won't you let her go? If she pretended to love you she would be living a lie, would she not? A lie would just hurt more, wouldn't it?"

Will stared at her. How could a nineteen year old be smarter than him? Will knew she was right, but it hurt so much to let Elizabeth go. But if that made her happy... Will shook his head. He decided to change the subject.

"What's your story?" he asked the girl.

"Well," Brianna began. "It all started when I was twelve years old. I was born into a poor family, so I got a number of jobs. But I was really bad at all of these jobs, so I always got fired. Eventually my mother died, and my father left us. I was the only one left. I tried to take care of my little sister with the flu, but I couldn't. She just didn't survive. The only way I could support myself was by making my life a pirate's. And that's just what I did."

I was taken into the crew of Edward Teach, or as you would know him, Blackbeard. Blackbeard was not at all friendly. He whipped us when we did wrong, burn our fingers if we dropped somehting valueble-" at this point, Brianna showed Will the tip of her finger, which was black. "- and worst of all, when we fought, Blackbeard would light cords under his hat to strike fear in the hearts of our enemies.

I've been in Blackbeard's crew for seven years, and it's been hell. None the less, I always love finding booty, and playing cards with the men."

"If you loved it so much why did you strand yourself?" Will asked.

"I didn't strand myself, Will," Brianna said, annoyed. "They marooned me.

"What for?"

"For being in love," Brianna answered, heavily. "I fell in love with Derik, the first mate. He wasn't as sloppy, rude, and evil as the other pirates were. In my darkest hours, he comforted me, when I was punished he secretly cared for me. He loved me too, but one day, Blackbeard walked in on us, kssing. I had sworn not love incase I get pregnant and will not be able to work, and fight. He was furious.

I was whipped seven times, and I had my thumb burnt, and they took me to the nearest island, and left me there. I eventually becam tired of it, and I swam off.

I had been swimming for hours, when I saw another beach ahead, it looked closer to a port, so I went there. Suddenly, I saw Jack's ship and flagged it down. Now, here I am talking to you," Brianna finished.

Will was about to speak, when, Jack came up from below deck, carrying, Elizabeth, both of them laughing and smiling, but they're joy didn't last long, for about a second later, A HUGE ship rose up from the depths of the water. It was covered in seaweed, barnicals, and stuff like that.

It's crew members looked dreadful. They were half men half sea creatures. One in particular had a peg leg, an overcoat covered in barnicals, he had an eel wrapped around his left had, and a crabs claw on his right.

But the most frightening of all was the octopus he had on his head, it's tenticals serving as a beard.

His burning eyes narrowed as he looked at the young buccaneer with a beautiful woman in his arms. "Jack Sparrow," he muttered, vengfully.


	8. The Kraken's Last Attack

Jack put Elizabeth down. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought after faking his death, Davey Jones would leave him alone for good. It seemed as though they just rose up from the depths of his locker randomly, and he happened to be beside the ship, watching Jack hold Elizabeth with envious eyes. I never had a chance to do that, he thought, sorrowfully, but he hardened his heart. 

"That rotten-" Davey muttered. "So!" he yelled at Jack from the Flying Dutchman. "Here's the useless rum-drinking idiot. Give me my heart and your soul Jack, and our debt will be settled."

Jack smirked slightly. "I don't have your heart," he said, boldly.

Davey narrowed his eyes at the pirate. "Don't play with me, Jack, I'm not in the mood for games! WHERE IS MY HEART?"

"I don't know," Jack said, honestly. "I had it at first, but now I don't know where it is."

Davey Jones scowled. "Fine," he said. "Go ahead, go off. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Jack gave him a funny looked, and turned the ship around quickly.

"That was odd," Will said. "He took that well. A little too well."

Meanwhile, Brianna was still staring in shock as the Flying Dutchman disappeared benthe the wave. "Who... was... that...?" she managed.

Elizabeth looked at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

Brianna sighed. "Brianna Cartwright, former member of Blackbeard's crew, marooned recently, your captain saved me, blah blah blah..."

Elizabeth continued to look at her. "You really have short interests, do you?" she said. Brianna nodded.

Davey Jones couldn't believe what he just did. He acctually let his worst enemy go. But not for long. He summoned his crew member to start turning the huge mast, calling upon his terrible beast of the ocean. The Kraken.

Brianna was looking at the sparkling ring on the woman's ring finger. It was really nice. It looked like an engagment ring. Brianna was about to get up, but she was thrown foreward with the boat.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Brianna. She looked over the side of the boat. The water was bubbling and foaming, suddenly, a pair of strong hands wrenched her away from the side. Jack spun her around, and looked at her.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" he asked.

"What's the big-?" Brianna didn't have time to finish because a huge tentical rose up from the water, and tried to snatch her. If Jack hadn't pulled her away in time, she would have been a snack for that thing.

"IT'S THE KRAKEN!" Will yelled, as he doged another tenticle.

"Oh-" Again, there was no time for cursing because Brianna had to cut of one of this so-called Kraken's arm.

"HELP!" Brianna heard someone yell. Elizabeth was getting dragged by the squid. Will was about to undo the monster's clutches, but Jack easily cut it of with his sword.

Brianna knew she had to help. She went below deck and found some cannons. But no cannon balls.

She had to resort to plan B. She went above deck and started climbing to the crow's nest. The Kraken reached and reached for her. Suddenly, Brianna slipped, and was caught by the abominable sea creature. It swung her around and dipped her in the water. She was about to become Kraken meat, when she remebered her sword. She took it out and cut the giant squids arm off. It shrieked in pain and fell into the water. Back to the plan.

Brianna heaved herself upon the boat and started to climb again.

Jack was busying himself keeping Elizabeth and himself safe. He wasn't afraid of this beast, but it was tricky to fight off. Escpecially with only four people on the ship. He saw Brianna climbing up the mast. What was she doing? The Kraken was close at her heels.

"Will," he said, as Will was tring to battle a flailing tenicle. "Keep Elizabeth safe, I have to stop this kid from killing herself."

Brianna was climbing ever so higher until she reached the crows nest. But did she stop there? Nope. She climbed higher still, challenging the Kraken. It rose up, up, up, until you could see it's horrid face. It's head and two beady eyes, and four rows of deathly sharp teeth. And most importantly, the gills. Yes, the creature's main source for living.

Brianna took out a harpoon she always carried, and with a carefull aim, she speard the Kraken in the gills. The monster screamed in pain, blood gushing from it's gills. It swayed a bit, and was ready to fall upon the ship.

Jack couldn't belive what Brianna had done. He was about to congratulate her, but he saw the giant squid swaying.

"ABONDON SHIP!" he yelled.

Elizabeth heard Jack and saw the swaying beast, she grabbed Will's hand, for he didn't hear, and wrenched him off the boat and into the sea.

Jack jumped off without hesitation. He plunged into the sea, and swam over to Will and Elizabeth.

Brianna had never jumped from this high. "Oh well," she said. "Here it goes." With a mighty leap, she jumped into the salty waves, just has the Kraken fell onto the ship, dying, and sinking it.

Brianna hit the water hard. I'd rather suffer some hurts than be eaten alive by a giant squid! she thought.

Sh swam over to the three as fast as she could. Will helped her onto a "raft" (more like a floating piece of the ship the Kraken died on.) and faced him.

"Are you insane?" Will yelled. "You could have lost your life."

"Don't you scold me," Brianna snapped. "I've been a pirate for seven years, and you think I've never took risks? You probably never took such a risk."

"I've taken more risks than you know, madame," Will said to her.

"Oh, stop treating me like a child, I'm nineteen-"

"Both of you are acting like children. Stop it," Elizabth said.

Will was about to speak when he noticed Elizabeth was wearing a gold ring, replacing his engagment ring. It had a skull shaped diamond in the middle. Jack, he thought. He looked at the buccaneer.

Jack had his arm around Elizabeth, not saying anything. He noticed Will looking at the engagment ring he gave to Elizabeth. This could be a problem, he thought.


	9. Fights on the High Seas

As the foursome drifted, Elizabeth bagan to wonder if Will had noticed she was wearing Jack's engagment ring. Elizabeth ran through what happened below deck. 

She was kissing Jack, when she felt her ring finger being enclosed by a metal. She looked at the engagment ring. Was Jack seroius? she wondered at the time. Did he want to spend the rest of his life with her.

She looked at Jack. He smirked. "Well? Is it a yes or a no?" he asked.

Elizabeth had thought for a moment. Did she want to spend her life with a pirate? A rum-drinking, rude, brutal pirate?

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried. She hugged Jack close. But then she thought for a moment. "But Jack," she said. "You're a pirate. Pirates don't usually have families. Are you sure you want to live your life with me and possibly a child?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about the child part yet," Jack said. "But I'm bloody well sure I want to live with you forever."

Elizabeth was over joyed. But the joy faded once she came above deck and met the angry eyes of Davey Jones. It looksed as if he was jealous that Jack had her.

Suddenly, Will broke the silence. "So," he said. "Getting married?"

Jack gave him a look. "Is it a sin?" he asked, being a smart alec.

Brianna rolled her eyes as she turned to Will. "I thought I told you-"

Will gave her a cold look. "I don't take advice from minors," he snarled

Brianna stood up, making the large piece of driftwood rock. "I am a year younger than you, I think I know as much as you!"

Will stood up too. "I have been in love longer than you-"

Brianna got mad this time. "Beat five years!" she yelled.

Will rocked the raft, making Brianna fall into the sea. She got upon the raft agin, drawing her sword. "Oh, that is it, Turner," she growled. "You've just sat a the thinest limb ever!"

Will drew his sword too, and the two started fighting. Brianna was an exceptionally good sword fighter. She almost knocked Will into the ocean several time, and Will was this closed to hitting her in the head, but they continued to fight.

Elizabeth had had enough of this. She hopped onto the raft Will and Brianna were on, borrowing Jack's sword, and knocking their swords out of their hands.

"Both of you, stop it!" she yelled. "Brianna, use words next time, not sharpened metals, and Will," her eyes burned into his. "You say you're a mature twenty year old, but you are acting like a three year old. I heard Brianna telling you if you love that much to let me go with Jack. You are just to igronant to listen, aren't you? You don't really love me, I see."

Will looked at her. She was putting him through the guilt trip. Suddenly he turned to Jack. "You," he said. "You stole her from me."

"Au contrare," Jack said. "She came to me. I loved her since I first saved her. You took her and did I stop you? No. Believe me, mate, if you have anyone to be mad at-"

Will leaped to Jack's raft, pointing the sword at his throat. Elizabeth threw him his sword.

"Say it isn't true elizabeth, tell me no," Will said.

"I'm sorry Will," Elizabth sighed. "I went to Jack, except it."

Will was about to make a slash with his sword to Jack's throat, but he was too fast. With one swift movement, he ducked, and made a defensive move with his sword.

Will got really angry, and wanted nothing more than for Jack's life to end. he knocked the sword out of Jack's had, pushed him down, and aimed for his heart. Elizabeth scremed NO!

Will suddenly dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "I can't do it," he said. "You were right, Brianna. I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry Elizabth."

"No worries, mate," said Jack, sitting up.

"Look!" Brianna cried, pointing ahead.

There was a port. Over the harbor hung a dirty old sign, it read "Tortuga".


	10. No more Rum for You

As the rafts drifted nearer to Tortuga, Brianna had an odd sense comfort, believe it or not. Tortuga was probably the last place you'd expect to feel safe, but Blackbeard used to take the crew here until they were drunk like skunks often. Brianna never got drunk, but she was careful none of the others them got themselves killed. 

"I remember when Blackbeard used to take us here," said Brianna. "I'd always stay behind when the men went to go meet women. Except for Derik, he sneak back to stay with me while Blackbeard was too drunk to notice."

"Maybe if we have a chance, we'll meet this Derik of yours at Tortuga," Elizabeth said.

"No chance I would get to see him though," Brianna moaned. "He was always obliged to stay at Blackbeard's side at certain times, and this is a place he was supposed to stay."

Will sighed. "Are we going to stay in some shady motel at a tavern, Jack?" he asked.

"Where else?" Jack asked. "It's either that or the pig's pen."

Will made a face.

"Suck it up, Will," Brianna said. She was still mad at him for rocking her into the ocean. Will gave her a face but said nothing.

Once they docked their 'boat' Jack took them into a crowded bar, and sat them down at a table. "Rum anyone?" he asked. Will shook his head, same as Elizabeth, but Brianna said: "Yes, but just one. I've had a rough day."

"Then just one won't do it!" Jack smiled, walking away.

Brianna rolled her eyes and smiled. She was very drowsy, and wanted to go to sleep soon, but she wouldn't know how, seeing as though there would be riots every ten minutes next door. Brianna sighed and told herself to suck it up as she did to Will.

Jack returned moments later with two bottles in his hand, he tossed one to Brianna and sat down with his own.

"Don't you just love Tortuga?" he asked, knowing what the answer from Will and Elizabeth would be.

"I guess you could say I got used to it," Brianna shrugged, taking a sip of her rum. "I never really enjoyed seeing my fellow pirates get drunk, though."

"Well, better get used to it, because you'll see one now," Jack said.

Elizabeth really wanted to get Jack out of his drinking habits. Then again, there will soon come a day when horses will grow wings and fly to China, Elizabeth thought. She knew she couldn't get Jack to stop drinking, but she would make him cut down on the rum.

Brianna's eyelids felt like they were going to glue shut, so she decided to go to bed. She left Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, and went up to her room.

"What a day," she said. "First I get marroned, then rescued, then alomst eaten by a giant squid, then sleep next to a bar in Tortuga. Geez!" Brianna unlocked her room. She saw two beds, a wardrobe and a bedside table in the room.

"Looks like I'm sharing a room... hopefully not with Will," Brianna said.

She had just met the guy, and she didn't like him. "He treats me like I'm a child. And he can't grip onto the fact that Elizabeth isn't interested in him anymore. He can't take it like a man. He has to take it like a selfish little boy," she muttered, getting into bed. Hopefully she'd feel better about him in the morning.

Later, Brianna was woken up hearing someone come in the room. She sat up and looked at who it was.

It wasn't Will, thankfully. It was Elizabeth. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," said Brianna turning over. "Where's Jack and Will?"

"In the other room," Elizabeth answered.

"You're not sleeping with Jack?"

"No. Will has to keep him under control."

"Wow. He wasn't joking when he said he'd get drunk!"

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "I'll have to make him cut down on the rum once we're married."

"But how will you marry? Jack doesn't know any relious men."

"We'll work something out," Elizabeth said. "Enough talk now. We must sleep."

"Fine. Good night," Brianna said.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up, hearing someone come in the room. She didn't know who it was, and pretend she was asleep.

That somone was Will. What is he doing? she wondered.

He crossed the room and left a note on the bedside table. She felt him kiss her on the cheek. "Goodbye, my love," he said. With that. He walked out of the room.

Elizabeth sat up. Brianna was still sleeping, so she took the note. It read:

My Dearest Elizabeth,

You will not see me for sometime. And if I'm not careful... forever.

I am off to free my father from Davey Jones' clutches just as I promised.

In case I do not return, I congratulate you and Jack on your wedding, and know that I am no longer mad at Brianna. Hopefully after she reads this she will no longer be mad at me.

Wishing you all the best,

William Turner

Elizabeth sighd. She was touched that Will was no longer mad at anyone, but she wished he had 'woken' her up and said a proper goodbye.

I think I'll go see how Jack is, she thought. Elizabeth sneaked out of the room, carefully, as not to wake Brianna, and tiptoed to the next room. She opened the door.

Jack was lying face down on the bed with a bottle of rum in his hand. Elizabeth smiled slightly. She took then bottle from his hand, went into the bathroom, and poured the rest down the sink.

"What are you doing with my rum?" cried a voice from the bedroom. Elizabeth saw Jack sitting up on the bed, looking at her, playfully, as if she took something valuble from him.

"You weren't drinking it!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"I was near finishing it!"

"You were lying face down on the bed."

Jack stopped. She got him there. "Uhhhh... I... love you?" Jack wasn't sure what to say. Elizabeth sat down on the bed with him.

"Look, Jack..." she said. "I know this may sound silly, but I'd like you to cut down on the rum." Jack made a face. "Why?"

"Because... as much as I love you, I don't want my husband dying from a destroyed liver."

"My liver's fine," Jack said. Suddeny, there was a sharp pain near his stomach. "Right on cue," he said, holding it.

"See?" Elizabeth said. "I'm no doctor, but that could get worse. Please Jack? For me?"

Jack sighed. Women always know how to manipulate you, he thought. "Alright..." he said slowly.

Elizabeth gave him a kiss. "Thank you Jack," she said.


	11. Encounter at Tortuga

Brianna was sitting up in her bed. She had heard Will come in, say good bye to Elizabth, and leave. After Elizabeth left, Brianna (who was pretending to be asleep all this time) got up and read the note. 

Will had a father in Davey Jones' crew? Why rescue him? He had chosen to stay with Davey Jones, why mess up his desicion?

After that, Brianna heard voices in the next room. Elizabeth was telling Jack to cut down on the rum. Brianna was shocked when Jack agreed. Elizabeth didn't return for some time, and Brianna was getting hungry, so she brushed her hair and went down to the tavern for brakfast.

She was stepping quitely down the stairs, when the door burst open. In there stepped a pirate and his crew.

The pirate had black hair, eyes like the devil, and worst of all... a long black beard. Brianna reconized him imedeletly. It was Edward Teach!

And beside him she saw her Derik. She had been gone for a day and he looked pale, thin and weak. Blackbeard turned to him and said. "Well, I bloody well should've marooned you too, but I'm not going to. This is your last visit to Tortuga... or more like your last visit on earth."

Derik went even more pale as Balckbeard and the crew laughed, harshly. Brianna gasped. Blackbeard was going to kill her Derik!

"You-" Brianna swore so loudly the whole crew stared at her. She had just blown her cover. Blackbeard looked at her with burning eyes.

"I thought I marooned you," he said. "What're you doing in Tortuga?" As he took as step closer to Brianna, she took a sword which was hanging on the wall, and pointed it at him.

"Please, let's not fight," said Blackbeard, in a mock sweet voice.

"You dare kill Derik, I'll kill myself too," Brianna said.

"No!" Derik cried. "Brianna, my love don't!"

Blackbeard laughed. "Brianna, my love, don't!" he mocked Derik, in a singsong voice. "What do I care if you kill your self? You're not a part of me crew anymore!"

Brianna smiled. "Oh, you can take me back if you want," she said. "I'm damn useful."

Blackbeard chuckled. "You were as useless as a fixed horse," he said.

Brianna took a piece of woods and loose nails, snapped the board in three, and slammed the nails into the board, repairing it. Blackbeard rolled his eyes. He pointed his gun at her. "Nobody proves me wrong. I'll do away with you now," he said. "Good bye, Brianna Cartwright."

Just as Blackbeard shot, Brianna dodged, and ran up the stairs, the whole crew on her heels.

Brianna ran into Jack's room (walking in on him and Elizabeth making out) grabbed them, and headed for the window.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth cried.

"Want your answer? Look behind you!" Brianna yelled. Elizabeth did. There was a whole pirate crew on their heels. She saw the window.

"Oh-no! I am not-"

Too late. Brianna had broken the glass and jumped out the window, followed by Jack and Elizabeth. They landed in a pile of dirt, and kept on running.

For some time Brianna had thought she lost Blackbeard and his crew, but as they rounded a bend, she saw them coming straight for her! The threesome ran into the harbor, and onto a dock.

Suddenly, Elizabeth saw Jack jump off the dock and started swimming. "Where are you-?"

"I'll be right back, love!" he yelled.

Blackbeard finally caught up to them. But he only saw a woman and Brianna. He laughed.

"Just give it up Brianna," he said. "You lose! Your time is up!" He pointed his gun a Brianna, but hesitated. He turned to Elizabeth. "And I think I'll keep YOU for me self!" The crew laughed. Elizabeth wasn't pleased. She wondered why Jack had abondonned them. Why her fiancee had fallen into that selfish habit again.

But, just as Blackbeard was ready to shoot, Brianna felt herself being swept away from the awful pirate. Who had her? She turned and looked at Captain Jack Sparrow smiling. He managed to hold Elizabeth too.

They came down hard on a deck. A deck? They were on a boat! Jack had gone to get a boat! Elizabeth was so happy her Jack didn't flake out on them, she jumped into his arms and held her close.

Brianna didn't have anyone to hold close. She suddenly ran to the side and yelled to Derik: "I will come back for you!"

With one last look at Derik, Brianna felt tears well up in her eyes. She ran below deck with a sob.

Davey Jones hated sunny days. What was the point? They were just too bright and happy. Anyway, he was already in a bad mood, seeing as though he couldn't find Turner. Not the boy, but the man.

"Probably slunk off to mourn the loss of his son," he said, aloud. "What a baby."

Suddenly, one of the crew members rushed into his cabin. "Sir!" he cried. "You need to come out and see what we found!"

Judging by the tone the crew member had used, Davey felt it was something bad so he rushed out on deck to see what was the matter. The whole crew had abandonned their duties and were peering over the side. Davey got angry and pushed them aside.

"Leave me to deal with this!" he yelled. "Get back to work!" The crew reluctantly tore themselves away from the side and went back to their chores. Davey peered over the side. He couldn't believe what he saw.

It was the Kraken! HIS Kraken. It was floating lifelessly in the water. Dead. It had a harpoon in it's gill.

"My... my... only friend," Davey said. "It's... dead." Davey remembered how he popped in on Jack and his friends unexpectedly. He saw that Jack was carrying a woman. He looked as if he were in love with her and her with him. Davey only loved one woman, and never got a chance to hold her close or propose to her, for he noticed the woman Jack held had a ring on her finger. Davey was alone in the world without a friend now. His last friend was dead, gone forever, never to return to life.

Davey saw the harpoon in the dead squid's gills. Suddenly, he couldn't believe what happend next. He was crying. Him, Davey Jones, ruler of the sea, devil of the ocean, crying! Then, he relized who's fault all this was.

"Jack Sparrow," he said, vengfully. Suddenly he looked up to the sky and bellowed: "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME JACK! NOW I'LL TAKE WHAT YOU LOVE MOST FROM YOU!"


	12. A New Adventure

Brianna sat on a barrel of rum below deck still crying her eyes out. Jack and Elizabeth were so lucky. Their happily ever after worked out fine, but not hers. She was thrown on an island, being torn away from the man she loves. Suddenly, her hands clenched into fists. Blackbeard. This was all Blackbeards fault. She promised Derik she was coming back for her, and she wasn't going to go back on her promise. She wiped away her tears and went up above the deck. 

Elizabeth had been looking out to sea beside Jack, when Brianna addressed them. She had been gone for sometime and Elizabeth didn't know where she was, and was about to look for her, but there was no need now. Nineteen year old Brianna Cartwright stood infront of the her and Jack with a tear stained face. She spoke in a nasally voice, as if her nose was stuffed up.

"Jack, Elizabeth... The time is come where I bust leave you. I'm off to rescue Derik frob Blackbeard. You can't come with be because I don't want to drag you into this bess. Know that I've been ever so thankfully when you guys recued be, and that if I can, I will come back with Derik frob Blackbeard's and become an offical members of your crew... that is, Jack, if you want..."

Jack looked at her. "What are you talking about? We're already off!"

Brianna sighed. "Jack, I know we're already off to sea, but if I jump off the boat while we're in shallow waters, I couls swim back to-"

"No, I mean, we're already off to rescue your Derik."

"What!"

"Look, we heard you yell out to Derik you'd come back for him," said Elizabeth. "So, while he are here running from the law, why not do something adventurous?"

Brianna was so happy that she hugged Jack. He quickly shook her off. "Enough with this," he said, "we have to sail now. I saw Blackbeard looking for a boat soon after I rescued you two."

Brianna decided to go up to the crows nest and look at the beutiful sea. The world seemed to be a little bit more adventurous now.

A/N: Sorry, short chapter. I know. Sorry again. Please R&R


	13. Will's Recue Mission

Will was just sitting in a life boat now. Just sitting and waiting. He wasn't sure how long, but he had a feeling The Flying Dutchman would pop out any minute, and Davey Jones would take him alive. 

Will sat for another thirty minutes. "This is pointless!" Will said. He was about to pull up the achor and row back to shore, when the Dutchman rose from the depths. Will was showered in salty water.

"Darn it! I washed these clothes two days ago!" he muttered. He jumped onto the Dutchman's side, clinging onto some tough seaweed.

The sharp barnicles cut Will as he climbed stealthily up the boat's side, careful not to attract attention from the crew. When he reached the front, Will climbed onto the deppening hole to rest. Scalling a boat was harder than it looked. after a minute of two, Will climbed again.

When Will jumped onto the deck, no one was there. Not even his dad! Where was he? Will looked around the deck. Suddenly, he heard voice, that scared the living daylights out of him. They were coming from the captain's lodge. Will looked through a little hole in the window.

There, sitting at his organ, was Davey Jones. His crew was around him. He seemed more misreable then usual. He spoke again.

"I can't imagine where he can be!" he exclaimed, looking at a piece of parchment.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the crows nest," said one crew member.

"Maybe he commited sueicide?" suggested another.

"He better not have," said Davey. "Because he knows it wasn't part of our agreement. That Turner has been acting really funny, ever since that scrawny pretty boy of his he calls a son came here."

Will gasped. They were talking about his father, Suddenly, he saw Davey get up and walk towards the door. Will ran below deck, and acceidentally knocked over a barrel. It fell over making a terrible racket, but the waves that crashed against the Dutchman covered up the sound. But it wasn't the sound that shocked Will. It was what toppled out of the barrel. It was his father, "Bootstrap" Bill.

Bootstrap looked at him. "William? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten my promise?" Will said. "I told you I'd come back to rescue you, and now here I am." Bootstrap shook his head.

"No, Will. It's too late for that now. I could barley stand Davey Jone's and his crew, so I've been hiding in this barrel for the past days. I shouldn't have. Jone's has been looking for me ever since, and he's said once he finds me he'll kill me!"

"I'm not leaving this boat without you," Will said, mushily. "Come, with me. Now, while their not looking!"

"It's not all that simple, Will" his father said. "I've signed a contract pledging my soul forever, and it has to be destroyed first, then I'm free. And I don't know where the bloody hell he keeps the contracts."

Will suddenly remembered the piece of parchment Davey had, and left on his desk, It must have been the contract his father signed.

Will and Bootstrap snuk into the Captain's lodge and found the contract. It read:

I, William "Bootstrap" Turner, here by pledge to the unquestioned master of the sea, Davey Jones, my soul for an eternity. If I am to anyway escape this agreement, may my throat be cut and may they throw me too the Kraken.

And below it had Will's father's signature, and Davey's Signature.

Will felt around in his pockets. He knew he had one somewhere. And then he found it. A match. He sturck it against the side of the desk, and he lit the parchment aflame.

As soon as the contract burned to ash, Bootstrap began to change. His face became a healthy skin colour again, the barnicles and seaweed cleared from him, the star fish on his cheek disappered, and his hair became a smooth brown shade again. Bootstrap savoured his new look and hugged his son. "Thank you," he said.

Suddenly, Davey Jones burst into the room. What he saw made him explode like a bomb.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU? I-" Suddenly Davey noticed how Bootstrap looked, and that Will was beside him. "Wait a minute... you'er his son. What are you doing here? Come to rescue you're father? Can't, boy. He signed a paper saying he's mine. I'll just have to kill you both-"

"You can't," Will said, as he picked up the ashes. "This is your so called contract now."

Davey looked at the ashes. He rolled his eyes. "Well, it's done. Bill Turner, you are no longer part of my crew. However," Davey pulled out his pistol. "I'll just shoot you both anyway."

As he shot both of the Turners ducked, and ran past Davey Jones. Onto the deck, pushing past the crew's pistols and swords. Will could have sworn as he was running he saw an axe covered in seaweed fly past him. Suddenly, him and Bootstrap jumped off the Flying Dutchman and into the sea, and started swimming back to the life boat.

Davey watched the two as they rowed off. He couldn't summon the Kraken any more to chase after them. So he just let them go. "It's not really Will I'm after anyway," he said. "It's Jack."

"Where are we rowing to, son?" Bootstrap asked, as Will rowed.

"Back to Tortuga. We'll probably meet up with Jack there. When I left his hat was hung on the back of a chair and he forgot it when we went to sleep. He'll come back for it. He never leaves without his hat."


	14. ALL Togethr Again

It was about ten minutes after they were sailing when Jack noticed something. Usually the wind would almost be blowing his hat off. He felt his head and it wasn't there! He called her and asked her to handle the boat for a while. 

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as she took the wheel/

"I forgot me hat," Jack said. "Tortuga is only ten minutes back, I'm in good shape, I can swim. I'll take a look around the tavern, and then I'll return."

"Ok, but don't dawdle," Elizabeth said.

Jack dove in. He felt the waves push him foreward. "I'll get there faster with the waves!" he thought aloud... but the tide pulled him out slightly. He sighed. "Now I know how Brianna felt." he said.

After minutes of swimming, Jack ran out of the water and into the tavern. He looked around the table they were sitting at last night. But it wasn't there!

Jack was in a panic. He ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "Looking for this?"

Jack looked up. There he saw Will, standing in the middle of the room, smiling, and twirling his hat. Beside him stood... no... it couldn't be!

"Both William Turners?" he said. The two nodded. Jack walked up to Will and snatched his hat away from him.

"Before I start the how did you survive that adventure part, I'll tell you the no one touches my hat except for me part," he said, plunking the hat on his head.

"Where did Jack go?" asked Brianna from the crow's nest.

"He swam back to Tortuga to get his bloody hat!" Elizabeth answerd.

Brianna sat down and sighed. She wished Jack would hurry up. Derik could be killed any time now.

Suddenly, she saw a rowboat in the distance. It had three figures in it. As the boat drew nearer she saw Jack in it! And Will! And another man, who she didn't recognized. He looked like an older version of Will. Brianna climbed down from the crows nest and ran to the side to meet them.

"There you are!" Brianna yelled to Will. "I'm not mad at you any more. Who's this?" she beconded toward the older man.

Will stood up in the boat. "Brianna, This is my father."

Elizabeth ran to the side. "I'm so glad you came back alive!" she called. "Are you ok?"

"Of course we're ok! We've never been better!" Bootstrap yelled to Elizabeth.

Brianna got the rope ladder and let it down for William and Bootstrap Bill. When they got on, Brianna resumed her position at the crows nest. Now then... the real adventure was about to begin!


	15. Brianna's Rescue and Davey's Revenge

It was late at night. Brianna saw Blackbeard's ship a few leuges away. She climbed down from the crows nest and ran to Jack.

"Let me off here," she said. "I'll go in the row boat. If we go any further we could be easily seen."

"Fine, love," he said. "But don't you think you should take someone with you? You'd be a fool to take on a crew of pirates on your own, say you were spotted?"

"Will went by himself," Brianna said.

"Good idea, why don't you take him?"

Brianna thought for a minute. She ran to find Will. He was sitting on the side of the boat holding onto a piece of rope.

"Will? Jack suggested I bring you aboard Blackbeard's ship since your good at rescuing people. Can you come?" Brianna asked.

"I suppose I could," said Will, jumping down. "How far are we to the ship?"

"It's only a few leuges away. We have to lower the lifeboat into the water, though, because if we go any further, we could blow our cover."

Will helped Brianna lower the lifeboat into the sea, and said their final goodbyes.

As Brianna said goodbye to Jack, he gave her his pistol.

"But this is yours!" she said.

"I'm not giving it to you, love. I'm just lending it to you. It kills better than a sword so it'll come in handy."

"Thanks Jack."

As Brianna said goodbye to Elizabeth, she reminded her of the the pirate's code, Parlay.

"Don't worry," Brianna said. "I've used it many times, and it's saved my hide."

After numerous goodbyes, Will and Brianna climbed into the rowboat, and rowed off.

While rowing, Brianna got tears in her eyes. "They could have already killed him," she muttered.

"Most likely not," Will said. "There would be to many privateers around in the day for them to kill, wouldn't they?"

"I guess so," Brianna thought. Will's comment calmed her slightly, but she still had a thousand butterflies in her stomach.

When they reached the ship, Brianna jumped on a dangling rope that was just in arms reach and started to climb it, followed by Will.

When they reached the top, they saw the whole crew up on deck.

"When will we put this lying dog to his death? The captain said it would be on the stroke of midnight!" said one pirate.

"It's only 11:55," said another.

Brianna gasped. They had five minutes to save Derik! She had to act quickly. She found a large stone on the deck and threw it in the water.

"What the bloody hell was that?" yelled the crew rushing to the side.

"It must have been a fish!"

"Maybe it was a mermaid!"

"Mermaids don't exsist you idiot!"

As a fight broke out among the crew, Brianna and Will ran silently into the first mate's cabin. They found Derik sitting on his bed, praying. He looked up and saw Brianna and Will.

"Brianna! What'er you-!"

"SSHHH!" Brianna said, desprately. "Will and I are here to save you! I promised I come back for you, now we-"

"Shh!" Will said. "Listen, the crew has stopped arguing... Come, we have to-"

Suddenly, the door burst open in walk Blackbeard. He saw Brianna and WIll and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Little Miss Brianna-in-love, and a usless pretty boy, trying to save a man condemmed to death."

"Parlay!" Brianna yelled.

Blackbeard chuckled and took a step toward her. "I'm very disapointed in you, Brianna. After seven years on my ship I would have thought you'd understand me, now. I'm a rougue pirate! I couldn't care less about the code! To me, it's noting but something you would put down a latrine (A/N: A latrine at that time, was really a bathroom. Just so you know!)!"

Blackbeard pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Brianna. "Such a shame, Brianna," he said, "you were, indeed, quite useful!"

Brianna knocked Blackbeard's gun out of his hand such force it slammed against the wall and shot a bullet at Blackbeard barley missing head head as he ducked.

Brianna grabbed derik's hand and Will's and dragged them out.

The crew saw them, and started sword fighting, Brianna, Derik, and Will all fought together, but it was no use, they were soon conered at the side of the boat, and Blackbeard approached them.

"Give it up, Brianna!" he said. "You lose! It's over!"

"No it's not!" Brianna took out Jack's pistol and pointed it at Blackbeard.

Blackbeard laughed. "You couldn't shoot your pistol straight if your life depended on it!"

"Oh yeah?" Brianna said. "Well, this isn't mine! It's the Pistol of captain Jack Sparrow's!" With those last words, she shot Blackbeard on the heart.

Blackbeard looked at his wound. "You... little..." with that, he fell, dead, and Brianna, Derik, and Will jumped over the side of the boat and swam to the life boat.

When they got in Derik gave Brianna a long, passionat kiss. "Thank you so much for saving me! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Brianna rested her head on his shoulder. "Believe me, Derik, it's been a hectic three days, and I can't wait to tell you about it!"

As the three-some reached their own boat, Jack, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap helped them get up on deck. Jack struggled trying to haul Will up onto the deck.

"Geez, If i were you, I'd cut down on the sweets, mate!" he said, smiling. Will made a face.

"You really don't know a joke when you hear one, do you?" Jack said.

The two couples, the recently dumped suitor, and his father went below deck (putting the achor down, of course!) and told Derik what had happend to them.

"You rocked my Brianna into the cold harsh sea?" Derik spat at Will, as he told of yesterday.

"You didn't tell me that, Will!" Bootstrap said. "She's only nineteen!"

"Guys, it's ok, it's in the past. I'm tough, you know that!" Brianna said.

"I believ me," Derik said, "I know you're tough. You killed Davey Jone's Kraken all by yourself!"

"Look, I don't know about you guys," Brianna said. "But I am really tired!"

"Same here, love!" Jack said. "Brianna, Derik, you can sleep in the cabin next to ours, Will, Bill..." Jack hesitated. "Unless you want to sleep on the deck, you'll have to sleep in one of these hamocks and keep the rum company."

"As long as I get to sleep," Will said.

They bade each other good night, and dowsed the lamps. Brianna and Derik wen't into the cabin next to Jack and Elizabeth's as Will tried to get comfortable in the net hamock.

What a way to spend a cold hard night. Jack, Elizabeth, Brianna, and Derik were all comfortable and warm in their cabins, and he was cold, below deck, sleeping in a hamock.

Will siged and turned over. It's better than sleeping in the crow's nest, he thought.

-

Davey Jones spied a ship ahead. "Ah, it must be Jack Sparrow's," he said. He told one of his crew members to turn The Flying Dutchman towards that ship. Within a few minutes, they were right beside the boat.

"Ah yes," Davey said. 'The sweet taste of revenge!"

The crew members were about to climb onto the ship, but davey stopped them. "This is my revenge, and I'll handle this," he said, as he climbed onto the boat.

He tiptoed across the deck. They must be some where! he thought. He looked below deck. He heard to people snoring. They sounded like men. Davey couldn't care less.

He looked in a cabin, there was that youth he saw three days ago when he paid Jack and his lady a suprise visit. The girl was sitting on the deck staring in shock at them.

The girl was now sleeping beside what seemed to be her man. Davey decided to leave them. It was't what he was looking for, anyway.

Then, he stepped into the biggest cabin. He saw Jack sleeping in his bed, next to... yes.. this is what he was looking for. His... oh my... a ring! His fiancee!

Quietly, and calmly, Davey took the woman and carried her back to his ship. "And so the pay back begins!" he said. 


	16. Where's Elizabeth?

When Elizabeth woke up she wasn't on the boat she, Jack, and Brianna ran off with at Tortuga, she was lying on the floor of a diffrent ship! A seaweeded barnicle covered, rotting ship!

Oh no! she thought, I'm on the Flying Dutchman! She was on the floor in what looked like the captain's lodge. She peered out a window on the door.

Crew members were running about doing daily chores. They were even scarier up close. Elizabeth sat back down on the floor. She wondered if Jack, Brianna, Derik, Will, or Bootstrap had noticed she was missng. She sighed and felt close to tears. What did Davey Jones want with her?

Jack was half asleep when he noticed his fiancee wasn't there. he opened his eyes ever so slightly, excpecting to see Elizabeth, but she wasn't there.

Suddenly wide awake, Jack jumped out of bed and rushed onto the deck. Elizabeth was no where in sight. He started to get worried.

Jack ran down below deck. Will and Bootstrap were already up.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Jack asked, in a panic.

"No, she's with you, isn't she?" Bootstrap asked.

"No! I woke up and she wasn't there!" Jack said. "She's not on deck either!" He ran up stairs, followed by Will and his father, and burst into Brianna and Derik's cabin. They were still fast asleep.

"OY!" Jack yelled "Elizabeth is missing! Have you seen her?"

"What?" Brianna cried. "Why did she leave?"

"She didn't leave, she-' Jack stopped for a moment. Had ELizabeth left? Why? And where had she have gone?

Derik ran out onto the deck. "Hey, look at this!" he called. The four rushed out onto the deck. In Derik's hand was a long slimy peice of seaweed. Jack immedetly knew who had done this.

"Davey Jones took her," he said, sadly. He sighed and sat down. "I won't ever see her again."

"Of course you will, what are you talking about?" Brianna exclaimed.

"She's a goner... When one becomes a prisoner of Davey Jones, stays a prisoner of Davey Jones. There's nothing I can do."

"Jack Sparrow, I am really ashamed!" Brianna said. "Who was it that decided to rescue me? Who was it who took me to Blackbeard's ship to rescue Derik? Who was it who helped me fight against the Kraken? Huh? Adventurous Captain Jack Sparrow is just going to give up now becuase that fish-faced coward stole your fiancee? Where is the brave couragous man who I met three days ago? We will get your Elizabeth back, or we'll die trying!"

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been sitting on the rotting wooden floor boards, but suddenly, the door burst open. In steped Davey Jones.

"Well, look whose awake!" he said. Elizabeth got up. "What do you want with me?" she cried.

"It's not a matter of want I want with YOU it's a matter of what I want with your futuer husband," Davey said.

"Jack?" Elizabeth murmured. "What do you want with him?"

"He took something of mine, so I took something of his. Now listen, girl, that boy is going to stupidly come rescue you, and I will kill you infront of him, and he will see what it is like to loose someone precious!"

"My Jack is a man, not a boy!" Elizabeth said. "And he's a very skilled man, and he WILL save me! He's not afraid of a coward like you!"

Davey suddenly slapped her across the face, "listen, ma'am," he said. "No one, tells Davey Jones what's what. Kapish?"

Elizabeth held her cheek and nodded. She was praying Jack would come soon.

Jack was now sailing faster than ever now. Brianna's pep talk really inspired him. "Not bad for a nineteen year old," he said, aloud. He looked to the horizon.

"Alright you scally-wag Jones," he said. "Give me back my Elizabeth." 


	17. The End?

**A/N: Omg, ppl! I am so sorry to keep u guys waiting! I've just been caught up with school and stuff like that. So sorry, anyway, last chappy (Unless you count the epilogue). Enjoy!**

--

Davey Jones looked around out at the sea. It was nearly dark. Wonder where he his, he thought. Davey continued to sharpen his dagger. "Oh, I am going to love teaching this scally-wag a lesson!" he said, evily.

"Jack! I think I see it!" Derik yelled from the crow's nest. Jack looked through his telescope at the ship ahead. It was defenietly the Dutchman.

Jack put it away and yelled for Will to drive the boat towards it. Within a few minutes, Jack and his crew were face to face with Davey and his own cew.

Davey smiled, feeling the adrenline rush, knowing for once, Jack Sparrow can not win. "So, lad, what can I do you for?" he said, sarastically. With out warning, Jac leaped to the other boat, drew his sword, and pointed it at Davey's neck.

For once in probably his whole life, Jack was serious. He was not in the mood for childish games. He didn't want to talk his way like a smart-alec out of this like he usually did. No. Not now. Not while the woman he loved was being held hostage by this terrible... half man half sea creature thing...

"Where is she, Jones?" he said. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Oh, you mean the girl," Davey said. "She right here!"

Suddenly, two of Davey's crew members brought Elizabeth out of the captain's lodge, and threw her to Davey. He held her hands behind her back, and pulled out his dagger.

"You killed the Kraken, Jack," he said, brutaly. "You took away my only friend. I'm now alone in the world with no heart, soul, or companion! Now, you will see what it's like to loose the one you love!"

"NO-!" Jack cried as Davey raised his dagger.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" cried a voice, suddenly. Brianna jumped onto The Flying Dutchman.

"Jack is not the man you want revenge on!" Brianna cried. "I am the one who killed your Kraken! It was my harpoon that was speared in it's gills, and it was my hands that directed the harpoon. Do not kill Elizabeth! I'm the one who should pay!"

"How do I know your not trying to save her when you didn't kill it?" Davey asked, suspicously.

"I haven't washed my hands in four days. When the Kraken's blood flowed into the sea i picked it up! See?"

Brianna showed her hands. Dark blue stains were splattered here and there on her palms. Davey let go of Elizabeth and pushed her towards Jack. He grabbed Brianna and raised his dagger.

Then, without warning, a bullet shot Davey's dagger out of his hand.

That bullet came from Derik's pistol. "Get your filthy slimy hands off of my Brianna!" he yelled, swinging onto the Dutchman.

"What?" Davey cried. "She's your gal?"

"Leave her!" Will said, suddenly, jumping onto the ship, pointing his sword at him.

"And we'll leave you," Bootstrap said, joining his son.

Davey sighed and looked at Jack's "crew".

There was the infamous buccanner we're all pretty much familiar with, with this so called "Elizabeth" in his arms. There was a tattered, rougue looking girl who seemed sixteen, with her boyfriend who was just as tattered and torn as she was. Then, there was that pathetic, useless pretty-boy, Will Turner, and his father who had been restored to his real appearence.

Davey laughed a harsh laugh. "What a sorry excuse for a crew, Jack," he chuckled. "You, this woman, the two Turners, an un-impressive looking boy, and a tattered up sixteen year old!"

"I... Am... NINETEEN!" Brianna yelled, suddenly taking out her sword and pulling an attack move on Davey. He pulled out his sword just in time and blocking it.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap were soon caught up in a tremendous fight. Jack and Elizabeth watched each others back while trying to fight off half the crew that pretty much surrounded them. Will and his dad doing the same teqnique.

Brianna and Derik were fighting Davey Jones. For two against one, Davey was a very good sword fighter.

They all fought for an hour or so until they're arms just couldn't take the fighting any more. Jack, Elizabeth, Brianna, Will, Derik, and Bootstrap dropped their swords and were soon surrounded by the whole crew, Davey stood infront of them.

"You can't beat me," he said, evily. "I'm just to strong. Give it up! It's done! Over! Kaput!"

Jack sighed. He walked up to Davey and said: "I guess your right mate. You are just to strong to be beaten. However... can you be beaten by this?"

After those few words, Jack took his sword and stabbed him! As the crew rushed to their captain to help him.

Jack beconned his crew to follow him as he ran. After they leaped onto their ship, and sailed away as fast as they could.

Everyone cheered and rejoiced for escaping Davey Jones and his crew of monsters alive.

"Well, do you think this would conclued our run acroos the sea?" Elizabeth asked Jack while he steered.

"I highly doubt it, love," Jack smirked, pulling her close, "I highly doubt it..."


	18. Epilogue

"There's no sign of them anywhere, Sir, we've searched all of Port Royal and they're not here," the soilder said. 

"I don't care," Lord Cutler Beckette said. "I'm going to find Jack Sparrow, and I'm not going down without a fight."


End file.
